Hush Little Brother
by Ejdrup
Summary: AU. We all know, the dead stay if they have got unfinished business, and Dean is not in peace, he never was, and he will NOT rest before his baby brother is safe. Warning: Abuse, language and death!
1. Please don’t cry

_**Warning: Abuse, language and death! Don't like don't read!**__** This is AU, and I'm a little unsure if it's way to AU, please tell.**_

_**I got this idea from a poem written by a person who was abused the first 12 years of her life, her older sister died under the abuse. The poem is written by her, and is about how she sometimes think about her big sister looking down at her, helping her through her darkest hours.**_

_**Read the original poem at my profile page.**_

**John and Mary both died in the fire, and Sam and Dean were adobted. This is both Sam and Dean's POV. We all know, the dead stays, if they've got unfinished business, and Dean is not in peace, he never was, and he will NOT rest before his baby brother is safe. The first, italic, text is from the poem.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't owe Dean and Sam or Supernatural. I didn't write the poem, so I don't owe that either! I changed the poem from little ****sister**__** to little **__**brother,**** though.  
**__**And of course reviews are amazing! And so are the pe**__**ople who give them!**_

* * *

**Hush Little Brother.**

**Chapter 1: ****Please don't cry.**

_Hush, little __brother  
Please don't cry  
I wish I could be there  
To sing you a lullaby._

Sam was standing at Dean's grave; Dean could see him, right there in front of him, but he couldn't touch him, God he wished he could, grab him, hold him tight, taking him away from their foster father, but he couldn't, never again could he touch his baby brother, he would _NEVER_ leave him, though.

He might be dead and all that, but by some reason he wasn't totally gone, he had stayed on planet Earth and stayed with his brother, but Sam couldn't see him. Dean had met other dead people and the living people could see them, actually they ran away, screaming, when they saw them, but they couldn't see Dean, nobody could, but Sam could definitely feel his presence. Every time Dean talked to him or tried to touch him, Sam's facial expression would chance into a childish, hopeful and innocent face.

Dean laughed at that thought, Sam was thirteen, but had experienced much, _much_ more than anyone else, child or grown up, should ever have to experience, there was no child left in Sam anymore, but when Dean was there he looked so innocent and hopeful. Sometime Sam would actually talk to Dean, like he knew he was there, telling him how much he missed him, and how much he wished he was there. Sam would even talk about his dreams, how he wished he could live in a big house with a garden full of lilies, it was the only flower Dean had ever liked and told Sam about, how he would run around and play with his dog, how he could swim in the lake, which would be laying right beside the house, and how he would take care of Dean, because in Sam's world Dean would be there, he would talk about homework, and everything between heaven and earth, but he never mentioned his pain, the beating, their foster father or anything related to that. It was like, when Dean was there, Sam would be in a safe world, in a world with no evil, just him, and Dean in some weird kind of way.

Sam was laying a bouquet of lilies on Dean's grave, taking the faded lilies, from last time he was there, away. Sam would bring lilies every time he came; and it made Dean smile every time, though he knew he would bring them. He did follow Sam around everywhere, also in the flower store, it just warmed something inside of him, if he had an inside.

After Sam was done with the flowers he would brush the gravestone, kissing his own fingers and then rest them on the stone, saying he loved Dean, before he would head home, same routine as always, but it was the only thing, except the talking, that made Sam hold on to Dean, the only way Sam could feel Dean.

Sam was walking home, his head bowed, making himself as invisible as possible and Dean would be following right beside him, he couldn't tell Sam to look up, and face the day, and deepest down Dean wouldn't ask him to do that. Sam was hiding for the world, didn't wanted anybody to see his face, or worse, see into his eyes, seeing how he was really feeling, because then questions would be asked, and Mick, their foster father, would be angrier than he already was. Dean knew, he saw what happened to his brother, hell he had been there himself, and he wouldn't want to make him angrier.

Mick was always angry, angry because he had to take care of Sam, and Dean when he was alive, angry Dianna, his wife, had died, he had blamed them for being the reason, Dean could remember her, she had been the nicest person in the world, sometime he wondered if his mom had been like her. Sam and Dean's parents had died in a fire when Dean had been 4 years old, and Sam had been 6 month, and Dean couldn't remember anything before the time afterwards, when Sam and Dean had been adopted by Dianna and Mick. Dianna had had long black hair, big brown eyes and the nicest smile, Mick had been happy that time too; he was around 6 feet tall, had blond hair and blue eyes. Dianna had died by cancer one year later; Sam wouldn't be able to remember anything, but Mick had been so heartbroken he was started drinking, and when it first took over he started beating Dean, and with the time Sam too, saying they killed her, they were useless and he wished they weren't there.

When they got home to the house, Mick had by some reason been allowed to retain his job and earned enough money to stay in the two floor house they had always lived in, Sam ran up to his room, Dean following right behind him. The house had seen better days, but he also knew the one who had to clean the mess was Sam, and in the moment Sam had a lot of other things to think about.

But today it was Saturday, Sam had made his homework, Dean had watch him do it, Sam might be shy and very discreet, but he was clever, it was a smart head sitting on that slim body, and Mick wouldn't be home before tomorrow, something about a meeting, and Dean wondered why Sam didn't run, run away from all this, but on the other side he knew exactly why, where would he go? Every time Sam, and Dean, had tried to tell somebody, they wouldn't listen, they said they knew Mick and the bruises was just something they made themselves.

So instead Sam throw himself on his bed, buried his head in his arms and started sobbing, he always did that after visiting Dean's grave and all Dean did was sitting down beside him, trying to awkwardly hug Sam. Sam flinched, and actually learned a little into Dean, like he could feel him.

As Dean 'hold' Sam, he looked around the room, seeing a closet for Sam's clothes, then there was the bed, and a desk standing in front of the only window in the small room, here Sam would make his homework, and on the desk Sam's favourite thing was standing, Sam had told Dean that the picture of them, taken before Dianna died, was his favourite, and Sam would often take the picture up and just staring at it for hours, sometimes he even fell asleep with the picture in his arms.

Then Dean turned his attention back to Sam whose sobs where slowing.

"Please don't cry Sammy, this will stop soon, I'll do everything I can to make it stop," Dean knew he couldn't stop it, but he would try to make Sam comfortable, even if he couldn't hear him.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dean, are you here?" Sam asked, he sometimes got the feeling his big brother was there, sometimes he could feel him, and other times he got an echo, inside his head, of Dean's voice trying to tell him something.

He had been visiting Dean's grave, he did that every other Saturday, because then Mick wasn't home, and he could do what he wanted. Other children might use the time to do something fun, but Sam would always visit Dean's grave, it was the only time he could, and the gravestone was like the only thing which Sam could touch and know it was Dean, Dean's stone, and by that it was Dean he touched. Otherwise he would be talking to Dean, every time he could feel or hear him he would talk, hoping Dean would suddenly appear, telling he never died, that he was just taken away and was now coming to save him from his nightmare. But Sam knew Dean was dead, he had been the one who found him in the morning, lying on the floor in a pool of blood, closed eyes and bruises covering his body, Sam had been the one trying to wake Dean, calling, yelling even slapped Dean, but gotten no response, he had been the one calling the ambulance, because Mick had just left, and he had just been 8 years old.

Sam couldn't hear any response, or feel anything, so he just took his long sleeved blouse, and jeans off, and put on his pyjamas. Sam looked at the clothes he had just taken off, he hated long sleeves, but it was the only thing which covered his bruised arms, and body. He always wore something that covered his body, Dean had told him to, then Mick wouldn't beat the crap out of him for not doing so, but the bruise on his jaw was had to cover, and when Dean and he had found out nobody believed in the truth, they had started making stories about the bruises they couldn't cover, it had always been that way, and it always would.

Sam laid down on his bed, and curled his duvet up around him, and then he remembered the nights when he had curled into Dean, after the beatings, and Dean would hug him, singing his own lullaby, till he fell asleep, and by the memory Sam started sobbing again, he just missed his brother so damn much.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean could see Sam lying down, trying to fall asleep, it was only eight, but Sam never stayed up for long, in these weekends when Mick wasn't home Sam would get his sleep, taking vengeance on all those nights he hadn't been able to sleep because of pain, and because of fear for Mick coming in and taking an after beating.

Then Dean could hear the sobs starting again, Sam was master in crying himself to sleep, after Dean had died Sam had had about 3 nights where he hadn't cried himself to sleep. Dean lay down beside Sam, and then he started singing the lullaby he always had sung for Sam when they were little.

As he sang, he could here the sobs stop, and Sam looked around for a moment, trying to find something, and then he actually smile, then laid down, and slowly fell asleep, while Dean sang. When Sam had smiled Dean had felt the urge to smile too, Sam never smiled and when he did it was only when someone was visiting Mick, or when someone asked if he was okay and he told he was and smiled his fake smile, but this time it had been a true smile, and he looked so much younger when he smiled, Dean liked it, it just made him wish he could take Sam away, taking him a place he could smile all the time.

When Sam finally slept, Dean closed his eyes and slept his non-sleep, he was dead, and apparently ghost couldn't sleep, but he could lay down, listen to his baby brothers small breathe, knowing he would wake up tomorrow, to a day where Mick would come home.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Bloodied and bruised

**Warning: Abuse, language and death! Don't like, don't read!**

**Sorry about the late chapter, have been really busy, hope you enjoy anyway:)**

**Disclaim: I don't own Dean and Sam or Supernatural. I didn't write the poem, so I don't own that either! I changed the poem from little sister to little brother, though.**

**And of course reviews are amazing! And so are the people who give them!_

* * *

_**

**Hush Little Brother.**

**Chapter 2: ****Bloodied and bruised.**

_  
I know you scream  
When Daddy's there  
Hush, little brother  
I know __you're scared_

_I can see the way  
__He's hurting you  
I'm sorry, little brother  
He did that to me too_

Sam woke up by a cool breeze, it was August, though, but he always woke up by a cool breeze slowly crawling up is sleeves, up his arm, and every time he would sense someone looking at him. It had been like that since Dean had died, and because of that Sam was sure it was Dean, lying beside him, and Sam would be lying, sometimes for hours, (when Mick wasn't home); just to feel the cool resting on him, like Dean was trying to hug him.

Sometimes Sam thought he was crazy, he had seen Dean, bloodied and bruised, dead and not breathing, on the floor, he had been at the funeral, and Dean couldn't be alive. But what if there was something after dead, what if Dean was there, just invisible, but there, hugging Sam, trying to tell him it would be okay, some day. When Sam thought this, it didn't matter if he was crazy, he could feel someone, and the only on he had known, except Dianna, who was dead, was Dean.

Sam just wanted to think it was Dean, of course not telling anybody, who could he tell anyway? And just do everything he could to make Dean proud, if Dean was looking Sam would make him proud, so Sam did well in school, actually he was one of the best, that was probably why people didn't believe in his bruises, wounds and scars, he was a model student, and in their opinion you couldn't be that if you were beaten up and lived like a rat at home. But here, lying on a bed thinking his dead brother was hugging him was the example, a straight A student, with no family, no friends, no home, no life.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean was sitting at the table beside Sam. Sam was eating his dinner, and Mick could be home at any time now. Sam had spent the whole day out in the summer sun, walking around, just been out, and Dean had followed him the whole time. They used to walk around, play on the playground, (well play and play, more like sitting on a swing and nothing more, but it was so much better than home), and just look in through shop windows, looking at all the thing they would love to have, but never could never get. It wasn't like Mick hadn't bought them cloth or stuff for school, he wouldn't want to look suspicious, but he never brought more than just needed.

Today Sam hadn't "played" on the playground, though. He had just been sitting on a bench and looked at all the other kids playing. Dean would have literary thrown Sam over there, if it wasn't because he knew Sam was so shy and by that probably be the bullying victim, and because Dean couldn't, he couldn't grab Sam and definitely not throw him anywhere, he couldn't even touch Sam so Sam could feel it. Though there was something that made Dean doubt his last thought, Sam did know he was there, otherwise why would he talk to him?

Dean's life had sucked, but now this too. Why had life been so cruel against him? Hell, why had dead been? He had met other dead people and everybody could see them, and they could hold on to things, move things with their mind, but he was just neutral, couldn't do anything other than be a ghost.

"Sammy, you're home?!" An angry voice cut Dean's thoughts off.

"Ye-e-ah, I'm here," Sam said in a low voice, and was now bowing his head.

_Damn it! He's angry, this can't be good! _Dean thought as Mick came in sight in the doorway, looking more angry than usual; actually Dean had only seen him this angry one time before, and that had also been the last time he had ever seen anything while being alive.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ye-e-ah, I'm here," Sam said and bowed his head, he could hear Mick was mad, but maybe if he played innocent, which he already was, he might not beat him tonight, it sometimes worked. Mick didn't beat him all the time, only when something was wrong, he had had a bad day or he was drunk.

The problem was six out of seven days he was one of the things, and it didn't really help, but Sam hold on to those special times when Mick would just sit down and small talk, not that he listen to anything Sam said, and Sam didn't really say much anyway, but it would make Sam feel a little bit more normal, and he would get a better night sleep.

"What did you do this weekend boy?" Mick asked, and Sam knew it wasn't because he cared, it was more like, 'tell me you've done something so I can beat you up'.

"Nothing mmmm-uch, I have been he-re, and o-o-out in the sunn," Sam stuttered, he hated when he did that, it made him feel even more weak than he was.

"Liar! I know you were at Dean's grave, haven't I TOLD you more that ONCE not to go out there, HUH?!" Mick yelled as he walked over to Sam and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Yesssss si-ir, yo-yo-you did," Sam was looking down at Mick's shirt, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You've been there before haven't you? ANSWER ME!"

Sam just nodded, he didn't know if he should tell the truth or not, he knew Mick would get more angry no matter what, if it was yes – he had done something he was told not to do, if it was no, Mick would say he lied and he would get beaten for lying, so he chose the truth.

"I knew't, I heard people talk about how sad it was with that boy visiting his brothers grave every second weekend, and I just KNEW it was you, here I give you a place to live, a bed to sleep in, I give you food, I pay for you school, and all I want is respect, and what do you do, your little shit, you just piss on me and go do whatever you want to, just like your big brother," Sam flinched when Mick mentioned his brother, but Mick didn't seem to notice.

"You know there was a reason I killed him… And don't look like you don't know I did, cause I know you know, he was just a little prick who wanted to take control, and walk out with his pried, he tried to run away that night, did you know that? He was packing and he was on his way up the stairs to get you and then run, but we all know he never made it up the stairs," Sam's eyes widened and he looked up, straight into Mick's eyes, Mick was actually laughing, Sam had always known Mick had been a monster, but this was not just a monster, it was, it was… Sam couldn't find words for it, and deepest down he didn't wanted to.

Then small, silent tears ran down his face, Dean had died in an attempt to get away, to save him, Dean had died to save him, God he missed his brother, and then more tears ran down his face, this time followed by a deep sob.

"Oh the princess is crying, proud of _her_ brother maybe? I'm not done with you, you know, I'm gonna make you feel so, lets call it sad, that you'd wish you where never born," Mick said and hit Sam across his face, still holding Sam by the collar so Sam couldn't fall.

Sam shook his head, feeling his chin warming, following by pain. He had seen the fire in Mick's eyes right before he had hit him, a fire he had never seen before, and it was not a good one, Mick hit him again, this time Sam slipped out of Mick's grip and landed on the floor.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean had seen, and heard, everything. Most of all he had seen the fear, and was it, pried, in Sam's eyes, before Mick had hit him. Dean was confused, but as soon as Sam was at the floor and Mick pulled out his belt, and Dean was getting mad, (more than he already was), and it pissed him of he couldn't do anything, so he leant down to Sam, by some reason he tried to cover Sam, though he knew it wouldn't work.

When he could see the belt going right through him and hitting Sam, he tugged himself closer into Sam's body, and by some reason he didn't went through him. He looked up, just to see the belt going through again, but this time he felt something hitting _him_. Sam flinched, but no as much as the first time, maybe he had taken some of the power and it hadn't hit Sam as hard as before.

"Please stop, I'll be good, just please it hurts," a small plea was coming from Sam, who was still lying on the floor, curled into a ball, with blood stating to fall down his back forming a spot on the floor, it reminded Dean of what had happened to himself 5 years earlier, he had to stop this now.

Dean got up, and lunged his hand after Mick, but he went right through this time, how could he not go through Sam, but through Mick?

Nobody registered anything so as Mick swung the belt one more time, Dean collected all his emotions into his hand and hit Mick again, this time his hand didn't went right through, he actually hit Mick, but by some reason Mick only stopped for a second before hitting Sam again. Dean had putted all his emotions into the punch and he hadn't done anything! As Dean thought of that, he saw Mick pull Sam up from the ground, just to hit him across the face again, so Sam would fall and give a small whimper.

Then Mick went crazy, he kicked Sam, hit him, both with his bare hands, and with the belt, and Sam was just lying on the floor, curled into the smallest ball the boy could manage, blood and bruises almost covering every inch of his body, tears streaming down his face as pleas, sobs and screams of pain was filling the room.

Dean knew nobody would be coming, so he did everything he could to protect Sam, if it had worked once it might do it again, and as he hold one to Sam, without falling right through him, he could feel small stings every time something went through him, but he knew him protecting Sam wasn't enough, and if nothing was done soon, this might end a lot worse than his own dead.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me what you think! I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. You wanna know why I'm not there?

**Warning: Abuse, language and death! Don't like, don't read!**

**Here is the next chapter; it's all Dean's POV, but I'm going with Sam's in the next. Please tell what me what you think, 'cause I don't think I'm good at writing these scenes, when the contain… Well read and find out:)**

**Disclaim: I don't own Dean and Sam or Supernatural. I didn't write** **the poem, so I don't own that either! I changed the poem from little sister to little brother, though.**

**And of course reviews are amazing! And so are the people who give them!**

* * *

**Hush Little Brother.**

**Chapter**** 3: ****You wanna know why I'm not there?**

_Hey, little brother__  
You wanna know why I'm not there?  
It's a sad story, little brother  
But people should care_

_He screamed at me  
And smashed my head against the door  
While you slept, little brother  
I died on the floor_

Dean knew nobody would be coming, so he did everything he could to protect Sam, if it had worked once it might do it again, and as he hold one to Sam, without falling right through him, he could feel small stings every time something went through him, but he knew him protecting Sam wasn't enough, and if nothing was done soon, this might end a lot worse than his own dead.

**5 Years Earlier.**

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked.

"What? Yeah I'm okay, I was just… Thinking… Bedtime Sammy," Dean answered and gave a tired smile.

"'Kay Dean," Sam said, trying to make a smile of his own, but his became just as tired as Dean's.

Dean could see the bruise on his baby brothers face, perfectly formed as a hand, belonging to the man who wouldn't be home before Sunday evening. Right before Mick had left this morning; Sam had accidently hit his glass of milk, while turning around, so the glass had shattered, and milk was all over the kitchen floor.

Mick had already had a bad morning, and he had been so pissed of at Sam, he had hit him hard across the face, and when Sam felt to the floor, he had kick him in the stomach. Dean had been there, but he had been in shock, and it took him several seconds to find out his brother was laying on the floor, whimpering every time he tried to move.

Mick had left just as he was done with Sam, and Dean had thrown himself down beside his brother, trying to help him up, but Sam refused, he had refused to move, he had even refused to let Dean look at his stomach, which he was curled protective around, by the way. So Dean awkwardly pulled Sam onto his lap, and hugged Sam and Sam had grabbed Dean's shirt and hold it as were it his only life source.

"Dean w… whyy is he do-ingthis?" Sam asked in a sobbing voice.

"I don't know Sammy… But I promise you I'll get us out of this, I'll get you safe, and then nothing's gonna hurt you ever again, you hear me?" Dean hugged Sam a little tighter.

"Okay, but Dean nothing hurt you there, right? You know – the place you will take us?" Dean could see Sam's concern, Sam would never move if it meant Dean was just going to get hurt anyway.

Dean had been holding his tears back, but was now letting go of them as Sam's big hazel eyes, which were now free for tears, but full of concern and fear, looked straight into Dean's eyes, straight into Dean's soul.

"Don't cry Dean, it's okay, see I'm fine now, now when you're here, and I know you can get us out of here, you wonna know how I know Dean? Because you're the best big brother in the whole world, and I love you very much, and you have always told me that as long as we loved each other we were the strongest unite in the world, right?" Sam's small hands were on each side of Dean's face, as his eyes were focused on Dean.

Dean had just hugged Sam even tighter, whispered a quiet "I love you too, Sammy" and then they had sat on the floor, hugging each other for a long time. Dean had been thinkingabout Sam's speech, and made up his mind. Dean couldn't stay in this shit-hole anymore, most of all he couldn't let Sam stay here, and so he made up a plan for running.

When Dean had laid Sam to sleep, sung his lullaby, and kissed Sam's forehead he had sneaked down to pack Sam and his things. He was going to sneak out at night, giving Sam a few hours of rest so that he would be able to run away in the night. Dean had thought it over a couple if times, why run, more like sneak, out in the middle of the night when you're home alone, but Dean thought it was best, because of the neighbours.

They ones who wouldn't help either Sam or Dean when they screamed in the night because of Mick hurting them, the ones who would never suspect Mick for being an abuser, but would probably stop Sam and Dean, if they came dragging a big back after them, down the road.

So they sneaked out in the middle of the night, cliché was the first word getting to Dean's mind, and he had smiled to himself about it. He was finally running away from that monster, and he was going to live with his baby brother and have a happily ever after… Or well he was hoping on that, he didn't know where to go, that was the only thing he couldn't find answers to.

Should they just walk around, or go to find someone to help them? Dean sure didn't want to get any help from strangers; they would just take them back, or leave them to themselves anyway. And just walking around didn't sound to welcoming either, but it would be so much better than staying here. Maybe they could go to Dianna's parents, they had always been so nice, but after Dianna's dead, neither Sam nor Dean had seen them.

If they lived were they always had, Dean would be able to find them, and they would help, they were their "grandchildren", and they had been so loving back then, it was probably Mick who had kept them away from Sam and Dean. Dean now had a complete plan, get Sam, leave this shit-hole, and run away to "grandma" and "granddad."

Dean packed, and checked everything through so he was sure they wouldn't miss anything there might be useful. Then he moved to the stairs, it was time to get Sam.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' BRAT!!" Someone, too well-known, was yelling from the doorway.

Dean froze, and then slowly turned to look at the newcomer. Mick…

"You ANSWER me when I'M talking to you, BOY!" the man yelled again.

"No-nothing sir," Dean stuttered.

"Liar! I can see the baggage right there; do you think I'm stupid, brat? The baggage and you moving up to Sam, so you can get him and run away, huh?" Mick was talking slowly and quieter now, though a creepy, but still angry, smile was forming on his lips.

"To bad I came home before time, spoiling your little plan, what do you think people would say if I suddenly lost my kids, huh?"

"We are not your kids, we never were, and we _never, NEVER EVER_ will be," Dean shouted back much Mick's, _and_ his own surprise.

"Did you just talk back to me? Oh you're gonna pay big time brat, you'd wish you were never born," Mick was moving towards Dean, and Dean had turned around and was running his way up the stairs.

But Mick grabbed Dean by his leg, which made Dean fall hard down on the stairs, and then he was dragged down, which made it even worse. As Dean landed on the floor his stomach, chest and head hurt worse then he could ever remember they had hurt before, and he was sure at least one of his ribs were broken.

Mick grabbed Dean and pulled him up by the collar and yelled into Dean's face, "Now I'm gonna teach ya a lesson brat!" And then Dean was hit across the face, just like Sam had been in the morning, and Dean felt to the floor, but he didn't move, the pain in his chest, and the building pain in, and on, his head didn't make it better.

As Dean was lying on the floor a boot collided with Dean's stomach, followed by several hits of a belt. Dean felt the urge to scream every time something hit his skin, but he wouldn't give Mick the satisfaction, he just couldn't, and the first reason for not screaming was, he wouldn't wake Sam. Though Sam was probably awake, Dean wouldn't want to scare Sam more than he probably already was.

As Mick slowed down on the belt-hitting, he suddenly left Dean. Dean thought it was over and desperately tried to move, but every inch of him hurt, and he could feel blood slowly dripping from his back, his side and from his forehead. So he stayed on the same spot, in front of the stairs, and felt this urge to suddenly sleep, his body was screaming for coming away from this world, just for a few hours, just for a few minutes, so Dean closed his eyes.

But before Dean would get away, Mick was back. He carried a glowing fire poker in his hands, and Dean's eyes flew open as it contacted his skin on his right side, and this time Dean couldn't hold his scream back. Mick removed the poker just to place it on Dean's stomach this time, and Dean was pleading for him to stop, begging him to leave him alone.

"Now you can play innocent and helpless huh? Now you not so tough, when you're _begging_ me to stop, well I don't think you've quite learnt you lesson yet, I think you still need to be punished, and I'm quite in the mood today," Dean turned his face so he could see Mick's eyes. He regretted it as soon as he saw them, the fire in Mick's eyes only showed evil, hate and disgust, and it was all against Dean.

Dean had been scared in his life, but never this scared. He knew this would be his last moments on Earth, and actually he would have been happy for that, if it wasn't because he would leavehis baby brother to this monster. That was what Dean was scared of, not death, but leaving his brother here, so Dean tried to fight back, the problem was every inch of his body was screaming pain, every time he tried to move.

Mick raise the poker and started to hit Dean on his legs, and calling Dean think he had, either, never heard before, or would never want to repeat.

Dean was sobbing and pleading for Mick to stop, but he didn't, so Dean was doing the best he could not to scream too loud, but he was pretty sure that didn't succeeded.

When Mick was tired of hitting Dean's leg he moved up to his torso, and the last hit was directed to his head. When Dean felt the blow he couldn't hold on anymore, his body was slowly closing down, he only felt total limpness, and when his eyes were closed he just felt like letting everything go.

But he couldn't let go, not yet, he had to stay awake, he had to get Sam away. That was all Dean could think about as he felt his body being lifted from up from the floor, and then being smashed against something hard, and then again he felt limp to the floor. He could hear somebody talking to him, but he couldn't figure out what, it all sounded like a tiny mumble, coming from far away.

As Dean was struggled to open his eyes so he at least would be able to see what was going on, if Sam was there, he could feel more blood dripping from his forehead down his face, and something, possible blood too, running down his back and on of his legs.

Dean was in pain until, suddenly, everything stopped. There was no pain, no sounds, nothing, and Dean actually felt good, it was like everything was standing still, and this time he was letting go. He wasn't able to wake up, and the silence just felt so good that he was willing to let go and follow it to God knows where.

As he let go into the silence a fear tears was able to run down his face, he couldn't stop thinking he was being selfish, letting his baby brother stay so he could get peace. As his last thoughts were filled with his baby brother, the silence consumed him, and he was now letting go of everything.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me what you think!**


	4. If someone had only bothered

**Warning: Abuse, language and death! ****Don't like, don't read!**

**This****is still 5 years earlier, but from Sam's POV, I thought it would be a good idea to know what he thought about being left alone.  
****Note: T****he lyrics from the poem aren't in the right order, **_**and**_** I didn't use all of them, so if you want to read the whole poem there's a link on my profile:)**

**Disclaim: I ****still don't own Dean or Sam or Supernatural. I didn't write** **the poem, so I don't own that either! I changed the poem from little sister to little brother, though.**

**And of course reviews are amazing! And so are the people who give them!**

* * *

**Hush Little Brother**

**Chapter 4: If someone had only bothered.**

_You know, little brother__  
I don't think that I would have died  
If someone had only bothered  
To listen to my cries_

_I know that people  
Ignore what's going on at home  
That makes me angry, little __brother  
You shouldn't have to be alone_

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, his brother had just been staring out the window for almost an hour, like something was really bothering him.

"What? Yeah I'm okay, I was just… Thinking… Bedtime Sammy," Dean answered and gave a tired smile.

"'Kay Dean," Sam said, trying to make a smile of his own, but his became just as tired as Dean's.

Sam could see Dean was looking at the bruises on his face; they were perfectly formed as a hand, and Sam hated that he was so clumsy, dropping the glass and spilling the milk, now Dean had to worry about him, Dean always did that when Sam was hurt, even though Sam had told him he was okay, he had done that when they had been sitting on the floor that morning, after Mick had hit him and gone to work.

Sam walked up to his room, where Dean would probably also would be sleeping, they had there own room, but they always slept together, Sam found that the most comfortable, and Dean wouldn't let his brother out of his sight, so they shared the same bed.

When he was brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas, he sat down on his bed and waited for Dean to come, Dean usually sat waiting for Sam, but today Dean had been in a very suspicious mood, and wasn't waiting for Sam. That made Sam wonders if something was wrong or if _he_ had done anything wrong.

Suddenly Dean came into the room, carrying a book in his arms and a small smile on his lips.

"Are you already ready Sammy? That was fast, huh?" Dean made a small laugh which Sam didn't quite understood, but he's big brother was happy, so he would be happy too.

"Yeah, but you're also _sooo_ slow Dean," Sam laugh, hoping he didn't insult Dean.

"Now, now, I think there's some who need to get taught a lesson there, huh," Dean smirked, and Sam frowned. What did Dean mean by that? Sam was moving back, against the wall, when Dean moved over to him. But then Dean moved down and started to tickle Sam's belly, and Sam started laughing again.

"No, Deanie… please…" Sam pleaded while he laughed, but Dean didn't stop right there, and he had started laughing too, while tickling Sam.

"Ouch!" Sam suddenly shriek and Dean moved, almost jumped, away from Sam.

"Sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay? What happened?" Sam raised his brow; he hadn't been 'hurt' Dean just hit the bruise on his belly, from Mick's boot when he had kicked Sam in the morning.

"Dean, it's okay, you just touched the bruise, here," Sam said and pointed at his belly, right where the bruise was.

"I'm so sorry Sam; I didn't mean to… Are you okay?" Sam hated when Dean did that overprotecting thing, Sam wanted Dean to think a little more about himself sometimes, and not always Sam. Though Sam didn't mind, he just didn't want Dean to get hurt as bad as he did all the time, just because he tried to protect him.

"It's okay Dean, I told you, its okay," Sam took Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze, and Sam looked up and gave a smile to him.

Dean smiled back, and sat back against the wall, pulled Sam close and looked down at him.

"Do you want me to read a story? I brought this," Dean showed a, relatively, old book, and even though Sam had heard the story in it a thousand times, he wanted to hear it again, Dean's voice always made him relax.

The story was about a big brother and his little sister, leaving their home to find an oral to save their mother from dying. On their adventures they meet monster and evil people, but as long as they'd got each other, they can defeat all kind of evil, and that was how Sam saw him and Dean. Of course the little sister as a little brother, Sam thought, but the way they together could win made him think of him and Dean.

When Dean was finished with the story he got up to leave, and that made Sam confused, Dean always slept beside him. Dean might be up a little longer than Sam, but he use to be lying beside him, until Sam fell asleep.

"Dean, where're you going?" Sam asked in a little voice.

Dean sat down again, and stroked a hair away from Sam's eyes.

"You know, I promised you that I'll get us out of here… I'm gonna get us out of here soon, sooner than I thought, but you don't have to think about that, okay? You'll just lie down and sleep now, and I'll figure something out," Sam's eyes widened, was Dean really going to save him, save them? He knew he shouldn't ask Dean, Dean had just said he shouldn't, and if there was one thing Sam always did, it was listening to Dean.

"Okay Dean, but… Could you please…" Sam didn't like to ask Dean about anything, but he would fall asleep faster if Dean would just…

"…Sing?" Dean asked gentle.

Sam nodded and looked down, he felt embarrassed by asking Dean, but Dean just tugged the blanket a little tighter around Sam and started to sing the lullaby.

Dean had told Sam, their mother, their real mother, had sung it for Dean and him every night, and when Dean had found it in a book they had to read in school, he had started singing it for Sam at night. And every time it made Sam relax and the sleep came a lot easier than otherwise.

As Dean's a little harsh, but still soothing voice told Sam to sleep, it soon became a mumble to Sam, and he was fast asleep.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' BRAT!!"_

Sam woke by someone yelling downstairs and he soon knew who it was when the voice was there again, "_You ANSWER me when I'M talking to you, BOY!"_ It was Mick, but Sam was confused, he shouldn't be home by know, and why was he yelling at Dean, well Sam assumed it was Dean.

After a while he could hear Dean yelling back, he couldn't quite figure out what he was yelling, he's voice wasn't as loud as Mick's, but it made Sam even more proud of his brother than he already was, he's big brother was his hero…

Sam smiled by that, but when he heard a few dunks from the staircase the smile disappeared. Mick was punishing Dean again, and Sam knew he couldn't to anything. He had tried once, but it only resulted in getting himself knocked out by Mick, and then Mick had just continued on Dean.

After that Dean had told Sam to stay away from him when Mick was punishing him, 'cause Dean couldn't bear seeing Sam getting hurt because of him. That made Sam, almost, go down and help Dean, but he couldn't, he did what Dean had told him, so he stayed in bed and listened.

After some stumbling and loud noises, which Sam couldn't figure out, there was silence, which was the worst thing Sam could think of right there. It either meant it was done, but Dean was so bad injured he couldn't move, because otherwise Dean would have been up the stairs by now, or Mick was holding Dean back because there was coming more.

Then a loud scream gave Sam the answer, Dean was in pain, and all Sam could do was laying in his bed and hope it soon would stop. Though it didn't, the night was full of painful screams, pleading sobs, and loud bumps.

Sam had tugged his blanket up around himself and was crying. It had never been this bad and never lasted so long, and he was afraid of what might happen, what if Dean was never coming up the stairs? What if Dean was never going to sing for him again? What if…? The thoughts running through Sam's head made him cry even more, he just wanted _his_ Dean right beside him, hugging him and never let go. But the sounds from downstairs kept coming, and Sam couldn't wait for the morning to come.

A loud bump was to be heard, and then everything went into silence again, Sam could only hear his own cries, and otherwise nothing. Then something scrambled around, up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_It __can only be Mick, but what happened to Dean?_ Sam was too afraid to get up and see what had happened, he was hoping Dean would just come in through the door, and lie down beside him, and then everything would be okay, but it didn't happen.

After some time, it could have been hours or just minutes Sam didn't know, he moved out of the bed and into the hall. He couldn't hear anything, but he could see the light from outside, the morning was already there, he just hoped Dean would be downstairs watching it.

He walked over to the stair and stopped. He didn't know if he should scream or faint by the sight that met him. Dean was lying on at the end of the stairs, flat on the floor, in a pool of blood.

He did neither, instead he ran down to his brother, trying to find a pulse, not that he knew how to do it, he had only seen it once in a movie, and he was just 8 years old. He yelled at Dean, trying to wake him up, but nothing worked, so he tried to slap him across the face, but Dean would still not move. At last Sam broke down, tears falling down his face, but he didn't care, he sobbed, but still didn't care, not even if Mick would get angry at him, all he wanted was his brother to wake up.

"Dean wake… Up… N-O-W!" Sam commanded, but still didn't get any response.

Then Mick came down, cold as ice, and gave a stone face as he saw Sam and Dean.

"What did you do? Please help, please…" Sam sobbed, but Mick just looked at him and left, which mad Sam angry as hell, and scared too.

He didn't know what to do until it hit him, he should call the ambulance, and the police and the… Everything, just someone to help Dean, so he picked up the phone and called 911. After he had answered the most important questions, as good as he could while he tried to control his sobs and breathe, and made sure an ambulance was coming, he just turned the phone off and went back to Dean.

"It's gonna be okay now Dean, the help is coming, and then it'll be okay," Sam laid down beside Dean, his hands protective over Dean's limp body, as he waited for someone to help.

Sam tried to hold his tears back and be strong, as he kept talking to Dean, telling him the help was coming and it was all going to be okay, though he didn't really believe it himself.

Then someone came into the house, taking Sam away, though Sam struggled the best he could, and moved over to Dean, and that was when everything went black for Sam…

**Now  
**As Mick kept hitting him he remembered how he had found Dean, how the funeral had gone and most of all how nobody did anything. Sam had tried to tell, and he would have thought people would have been suspicious, Dean had been beaten to death, and Sam had had bruises on his face, why didn't people bother to even think it was Mick, and not some _accident_?

As the pain of belt, boot, hand and poker strokes filled he's body, he wondered if people would try to help him, or he would end up just like Dean...

* * *

**Okay, I'm a little nervous about this chapter, what do you think? ****Please review, and tell me what you think!**


	5. You're in my arms tonight

**Warning: Abuse, language and death!**

**And of course reviews are amazing! And so are the people who give them!**

* * *

**Hush Little Brother**

**Chapter 5: ****You're in my arms tonight.**

_Uh oh little __brother  
He's lifting his belt  
Scream while you can, little brother  
Call for help_

As the pain of belt, boot, hand and poker strokes filled he's body, he wondered if people would try to help him, or he would end up just like Dean...

Sam sobbed, pleaded, screamed and he was sure his body language only showed pain, because that was the only think he felt. It had been going on like that for an eternity; it felt like that to Sam anyway. Another hit with the poker, which Mick had gotten around ten minutes before, hit Sam straight in the face, and then Mick left Sam.

Sam was lying limp on the floor, closed eyes, and right there he couldn't really feel anything as long as he didn't move. Though he could feel something slowly forming its way down his forehead, his back, and he thought he could feel something on his leg too, but he wasn't sure, and he didn't had the strength right there to look down at it.

He was sure the thing crawling down his body was blood, and that the injuries he had was worse than really pretty bad, he could barely move, and his whole body hurt every time he tried to.

As Sam laid on the floor, he felt like he should just let go, he didn't want to stay in a world were nobody cared, and especially not without his big brother, maybe he would meet Dean if he just died right there, what if he wasn't crazy, and Dean had been there all the time, and when Sam died he would see Dean, Sam didn't get to think more, 'cause Mick was back.

Sam noticed the heavy footsteps, and then he could feel his body being lifted into the air and then he hit something hard and fell back, limp, to the floor. He hadn't opened his eyes while being lifted, and thrown, but he opened them when he was on the floor, he could see where he had been lying before, 'cause there was a pool of blood, and he could see Mick walking away from him and out the door.

Sam tried to get up a couple of times, but he was too weak and hurt, he even tried to yell, hoping somebody might hear him, but he knew his voice was too feeble to even reach out to the other rooms in the house, and he knew nobody would be coming anyway, so he soon gave up.

As he was lying on the floor he got the feeling like somebody was standing over him, talking soothing words, petting his hair, trying to make him okay. He didn't know if it was something you felt when you died, or there actually was someone standing over him.

He didn't give it much thought, though, 'cause the pain was suddenly moving up his leg, up through his stomach, and up to his head, the suddenly attach of painful almost made him faint. But he just closed his eyes tight, hissed, and then everything stood still.

He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see, only darkness, and by some reason it felt good. Sam wanted to just give in to the dark and just let go, and that was exactly what he did, and the more he felt like he was leaving, the clearer became the soothing word and the feeling of someone, or something, petting his hair.

Sam didn't know where he was exactly, but there was one word which stuck in his head, and he had to say it, to see if it was true…

"Dean…?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nonononono, this can not be happening," Dean told himself as he saw Mick coming back to an already half-dead Sam, lifting him up awkwardly, and throwing him into the wall. It was the exact same thing Mick had done to Dean five years earlier.

Then Mick left, and Sam was lying on the floor, back against the wall, and was breathing heavily. Dean was sure Sam didn't knew himself, because Sam was looking weakly around the room, then closed his eyes, and, was he tugging himself like he was going to sleep or something? Dean didn't know, and he didn't really care, he had failed his brother, and that was all he could think about.

He had tried the best not to let Mick hurt Sam too bad, but he couldn't take all the beatings, he was a freakin' ghost, and he could only protect Sam for a tiny bit of the actual punch. And when Mick had thrown Sam into the wall he didn't know what to do, so he did the only think he could do, throwing himself down beside Sammy, taking his hand in his, and the other hand was petting Sam's hair as he tried to talk soothing words to him.

Then Dean could see Sammy letting go, he suddenly couldn't see Sam's chest raise or fall, he couldn't hear anything from Sammy, and Sam was slowly turning too pale.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry… I… I promised to protect you, and look now, I couldn't keep myself alive, and I think I was too selfish back then, huh? Letting go so you could be his personal punching back, I… I didn't mean to Sammy, I'm so, so sorry." Dean was letting his tears fall down his face as he thought about where Sam might be, maybe he was a better place, or maybe he was trapped a place like Dean, _God how scared he would be,_ Dean thought.

"I was suppose to get you out of here, and then you were suppose to go to school, become a lawyer as you always talk about, even though you only were 8 years old," Dean smiled to himself when he thought about Sammy when he was first told Dean about the lawyer stuff, "You were suppose to get old, have a wife, have children, and some day grandchildren too, and look now, Sammy, _where are you?_" The last words were more a question to himself than actually to Sammy.

Dean looked at Sam's bruises face one more time, thinking about how many time he had seen it bruised, one bruise one Sammy from every time Dean couldn't protect him. He squeezed Sam's hand, and started to sob harder, he didn't know what to do now when his responsibility was lying there before him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Dean…?"

Dean's head snapped up. It sounded like Sam.

"Dean?" The voice was there again, Dean turned around and saw a perfectly healthy and non-bruised Sam.

Dean didn't believe it, he looked down at the brother he was still holding, and was still right there, and then back at the boy behind him.

"Sammy…"

The boy through himself down to the floor and into Dean's arms, and Dean knew it was _the _Sam he was holding there in his arms.

"I knew you didn't leave me Dean, I could feel you all the time, I knew you were there, I love you so much big brother," Sam was sounding like he was crying, but in the good way.

"I was here all the time Sammy, I tried to protect you, but I guess I failed, I'm sorry Sammy, I should've done better."

"No Dean, you did the best you could, Dean, don't blame yourself, ain't you glad to see me?" Sam had pulled away, just enough so he could see into Dean's eyes.

"Of course I am Sammy, I could see you all the time though," Dean tried to joke, "But boy I'm a glad to actually hold you in my arms Sammy, I missed you so much," Sam tugged himself into Dean again, and Dean threw his arms around his baby brother again.

"I missed you too Dean."

"I love you too Sammy," came Dean's, a little late, reply.

As they hugged on the floor, a bright light consumed them, and neither Dean nor Sam knew where they were going, Dean just knew that every other place than the on they had lived in would be better, and as long as Sam was in his arms nothing could ever hurt them again.

_Maybe this __is what everybody means by Happy Ending,_ Dean thought, as Sam tugged a little closer, and the light brightened a little more, then Dean saw them. _Was it angels? No, they had no wings, could it be_, and then Dean could hear a voice which broke Dean's thoughts, yes it was, a voice he barely remembered, but it was there, it was his mothers, there in the light stood his and Sam's mother, and beside her was their father, both smiling at them.

Dean looked down at Sam who, apparently, hadn't seen them yet; and when he caught Sam's eyes he spoke the words he'd never thought he would say.

"Sammy, we're home."

_Hush little brother  
You don't need to cry  
No one can hurt you  
You're in my arms tonight._

* * *

**That's it guys. ****Thank****s for the reviews to everyone, and a thanks to everyone who story-alerted, and "favorited"****, the story, and of course also a thanks to all those who just read it! It's nice to know someone actually like what you write, again thanks!!**

**Well, ****that is the last chapter, I knew how it was going to end from the start, and I actually like the way it turned out, so I hope you like it too, if it's not how you actually thought it would end, sorry, and **_**please**_** don't kill me ;P**

_**~LEH**__**, September 2009.**_


End file.
